Vacaciones
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Recuerdas la serie de peliculas "la risa en vacaciones"? Imagina una parodia con los personajes de SNK
1. Chapter 1

Aló gentesita de FF, hoy traigo un nuevo proyecto, uno de muchos que habra proximamente, cada que me llegue inspiracion escribire algunos capitulos de cada fic, sera random asi que no sabran cuando actualizare cada uno.

Los fic que vienen en camino seran:

-La niñera

-Viaje a la playa(ya empezo)

-Las tres mascotas(ya empezo)

-Vacaciones

-Kyojin, Inc.

El de hoy sera algo asi como el prologo de "Vacaciones" este capitulo sera una introduccion para que vayan ubicando de que se tratara.

Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Vacaciones...

¿Recuerdan una serie de peliculas llamadas "La risa en vacaciones"? Eran unas peliculas mexicanas de comedia donde los actores hacian bromas a turistas en las playas de acapulco, desde bromas inofensivas a algunas que eran mas realistas pero al final acababan siendo comicas para todos.

Decidi hacer una parodia/adaptacion de estas peliculas pero con los personajes de SNK xD

Espero se diviertan mucho viendolas, seran situaciones random asi que nada lleva un seguimiento.

Sin mas que decir, les dejo un probadita.

Escena 1

La piscina y el ciego.

Una chica linda de piel clara y cabello grisaseo caminaba tranquila junto a la piscina, no se preocupaba por nada mas que por lucir linda, llamar la atencion y relajarse en el precioso hotel. Ella no contaba con que una persona le quitaria su serenidad y glamour del momento.

-ahi compermisito- escucho detras de ella, miro un momento y vio que un hombre calvo con lentes oscuros y un baston caminaba algo despistado. Parecia estar ciego ya que no miraba directamente hacia algun lugar, no le tomo importancia asi que siguio caminando levantando suspiros por todo el lugar.

-compermiso, compermiso- escucho de nuevo y antes de poder mirar de nuevo sintio como le acariciaron el trasero.

-ay- dio un brinco y fruncio el ceño, miro hacia atras y vio al mismo hombre de unos momentos antes.

-¡Fijese!- le grito enojada.

-ay lo siento, es que no veo- el hombre comenzo a estirar una mano u la otra con el baston para intentar saber lo que habia frente a el.

-pues fijese- dijo la chica peligris caminando irritada. El hombre se rio y siguio caminando.

Mientras tanto en el bar de la piscina miraban algunas personas con camaras y reian a todo pulmon.

-esto sera divertido- sonrio picaro un hombre alto de cabellos rubios mientras sus compañeros reian y veian a su compañero del baston haciendo de las suyas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaan xD espero que les guste esta loca idea, esperen los siguientes fics, se divertiran mucho.

Gracias por leer mis locas ocurrencias.

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Aló gentesita de FF, les dejo el 2do capitulo de esta rara y loca historia xD espero les este gustando, si no han visto las peliculas se las recomiendo mucho, se reiran un buen rato xD

Los capitulos tendran algunas escenas cortas haciendo asi viñetas o drabbles n.n

En fin, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo xD

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Escena 2

El perro rabioso

Mucha gente descansaba en comodamente recostados en la arena, el calor y la brisa de mar los relajaba mas y hacian su estancia en el lugar muy placentera.

-disculpe, disculpe ¿No ha visto a un perro grande?- un hombre de baja estatura y uniforme blanco paso preguntando a los presentes que solo se confundieron.

-si, es un perro enorme- otro hombre mas alto y rubio lo seguia.

-tengan cuidado, tiene rabia- otro rubio aun mas alto y de bigote y barba llevaba en sus manos una gran jaula para perro. Los tres se veian muy preocupados y esa preocupacion se les transmitio a los presentes acostados en la arena.

-si lo en llamenos- el moreno bajito repitio con tono de preocupacion.

-es muy agresivo y rabioso- el rubio de la jaula miro a los presentes y ellos se asustaron.

(suelten al perro)

De repente entre preocupaciones, busqueda y sustos, se escucharon ladridos sercanos.

-¡El perro! ¡El perro!- empezo a gritar el rubio de ojos azules. Todos miraron en direccion a los ladridos y vieron a un perro de gran tamaño corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Corran que tiene rabia!- grito el rubio de la jaula y el y sus acompañantes salieron corriendo seguidos de todos los que descansaban en la arena siendo perseguidos por el perrito que solo queria jugar.

Fin escena 1

Escena 3

El sonambulo cardiaco.

Una resepcion de hotel llena de gente, tranquilos esperando su turno para registrarse.

-shhh shhh traemos aun sonambulo, no lo despierten- una enfermera de cabello castaño y lentes alertaba susurrando a los presentes mientras otras dos y 2 doctores escoltaban a un hombre de cabelo negro y baja estatura, el hombre llevaba una bata y un tanque de oxigeno, iba dormido mientras un doctor lo tomaba de un brazo guiandolo para que caminara sin problemas por el lugar.

-cuidado, no lo despierten, es sonambulo y cardiaco- la gente se aparto del lugar dejando pasar al internado.

-shh sin ruido, no lo despierten- siguio diciendo la chica de lentes mientras habria el paso.

(ahora)

El hombre internado habrio los ojos y todos vieron asustandose y antes de poder hacer algo...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!- el hombre bajito comenzo a correr persiguiendo y asustando a todos mientras los demas corrian y los doctores y enfermeras corrian tras el.

-¡tranquilizate!- gritaban los escoltas mientras el hombre seguia gritando y la gente corria...

Fin de la escena 3

Escena 4

El elevador gaseoso.

El rubio de ojos azules y el rubio de barba y bigote se encontraban en un elevador, uno de ellos inflo una bolsa de gas mientras el otro levantaba la alfombra del lugar. Despues de inflar el objeto lo dejaron bajo la alfombra y salieron dejando el alevador con la puerta abierta.

Una pequeña muchacha de cabellos anaranjados se dirigia al elevador, detras de ella iban una mujer de morena con pecas y un muchacho rubio, al entrar se pusieron en la parte de la orilla, bueno eso hicieron las 2 mujers ya que el pobre joven rubio piso el centro del lugar haciendo que el cojin gaseoso sonara como un autentico gas estomacal, las dos mujeres lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y salieron del elevador dejando al pobre muchacho confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Fin de la escena 4

-somo terribles- dijo la castaña de lentes viendo las 3 escenas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahaha espero les hayan gustado las tres escenas del fic xD

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
